Thomas
Thomas (first released as Thomas the Tank Engine until 2000) is a small blue tank engine. Models *1992 (staples, flat magnets, flat funnel) *1994 (no staples; round magnets, late 1994) *1996 (smaller round magnets, late 1996) *1997 (thicker wheels) *1999 (plastic funnel and smokebox) *2002 (redesigned with new face, added detail, and removed ledge) *2005 (added boiler stripes) *2011 (CGI style face) *2013 (updated face and minor details, curved edges) Other Models *"Tired Out" Thomas (1998) *Battery-Powered Thomas (2000) *Tenth Anniversary in America Thomas (1999) *"Thomas Comes to Breakfast" (2003) *Paint Splattered Thomas (2005) *"Celebrating 60 Years" Thomas (2005) *Gold Dust Thomas (2007) *"Birthday" Thomas (2007) *"Sodor Day" Thomas (2008) *"Mud Covered" Thomas (2008) *"Goodbye, Hiro" Thomas (2009) *Thomas and Annie (2009) *Thomas and Toby (2009) *"Slippy Sodor" Thomas (2010) *"Early Engineers" Thomas (2010) *'' ''Stinky Cheese Thomas (2010) *"Trick or Treat Thomas" Thomas (2010) *"Day Out With Thomas" Model (2010) *Thomas with Musical Candy Cane Car (2011) * Thomas' Tall Friend (2011) *Easter Thomas (2011) *Holiday Lights Thomas (2011) *"Oil-Covered" Thomas (2011) *Thomas and Talking Diesel (2011) *Thomas' Country Show Delivery (2012) *Roll and Whistle Thomas (2014) *Thomas Engine Gift Pack (2015) Trivia *Thomas, being the title character, is sold in more sets and special variants than any other vehicle. Gallery 1992ShiningTimePrototypeThomasWoodenTrainSet.jpg|Prototype 1992 Thomas with red wheels in advertisment 1992PrototypeThomas.png|Second prototype 1992 Thomas 1992Thomas.jpg|1992-1994 Thomas 1992ThomasBox.JPG|1992-1994 Thomas box Thomas1996Box.jpg|1996 Thomas in Box 1997Thomas.jpg|1997-1999 Thomas 2000ThomasBox.jpeg|2000-2001 Thomas box 2002PrototypeThomas.jpeg|Prototype 2002 Thomas 2005Thomas.jpg|2005-2011 Thomas Thomas2006card.JPG 2011Thomas.jpg|2011-2012 Thomas 2012ThomasBox.JPG|2012 Thomas box 2013PrototypeThomas.jpg|Prototype 2013 Thomas 2013ThomasBox.jpg|2013 Thomas box Special Models Gallery Classic-brio-wooden-railway-thomas-the-tank-engine-1-.jpg|BRIO Thomas Thomas-1-.png|BRIO Battery-powered Thomas germanthomas|1996 German Thomas Tired_Thomas.jpg|Tired Face Thomas ThomastheTankEngine10YearsinAmerica.jpg|10 Years in America Thomas Battery Operated Thomas 2001.jpg|2001 Battery operated Thomas Battery Thomas.gif|Battery Powered Thomas Prototype 429407-375Wx375H.jpg Prototypethomascomestobrecfast.jpg 60thAnniversaryThomasGold.jpg|60th Anniversary Thomas in Gold Celebrating60YearsThomas.jpg|60th Anniversary in Metallic Blue 60thAnniversaryThomas.jpg|60th Anniversary Thomas batterypoweredchristmasthomas.jpg|Battery Powered Christmas Thomas ST.png|Snow Covered Thomas PT.png|Paint Covered Thomas TCTB.jpg|Thomas Comes to Breakfast BDay Thomas.jpg|Happy Birthday Thomas LightsandSoundsThomas.jpg|Lights and Sounds Thomas GoldDustThomas.png|Gold Dust Thomas WoodenThomaswithSixFlagsCar.JPG|Thomas with Six Flags Car MudCoveredThomas.gif|Mud Covered Thomas Prototype SDT.png|Sodor Day Thomas TalkingRailwayThomas.jpg|Talking Railway Series Thomas 1 5ec45f552a4d91fd2811a25c9ce17362.jpg TTWRttsnowmn.jpg|Thomas and the Snowman TTWRttflourtb2.jpg|Thomas and the Flour Car TTWRttbzybee.jpg|Thomas and the Buzzy Bees Thomas and The Buzzy Bee's.jpg|Buzzy Bees Thomas TTWRhllween.jpg|Trick or Treat on Sodor Trick or Treat on Sodor.jpg|Trick or Treat on Sodor Thomas SST.png|Slippy Sodor Thomas EEThomas.jpg|Early Engineers Thomas CheesyThomas.png|Stinky Cheese-covered Thomas ZooThomas.JPG|Zoo Thomas ThomasatSea.jpg|Thomas at Sea Thomasthemusicalcandycanecar.png|Thomas with Musical Candy Cane Car Thomas with Musical Candy Cane Car.jpg|Thomas with Musical Candy Cane Car Thomas Thomastallfriend.png|Thomas' Tall Friends Easterthomas.png|Easter Thomas Holidaylightsthomas.png|Holiday-Lights Thomas WoodenThomaswithJellybeanCar.jpg|Thomas with Jellybean Car thomas holiday caboose|Thomas and the Holiday Caboose WoodenChristmasThomaswithCaboose.JPG|Christmas Thomas with Caboose WoodenBirthdayThomaswithMusicalCar.JPG|Birthday Thomas with Musical Caboose Thomas' Country show delivery.jpg|Thomas' Country Show Delivery Talkingdieselandthomas.jpg Battery-OperatedBoosterSteamCarwithThomas.png|Battery-Operated Booster Steam Car with Thomas Thomas'BalloonDelivery.jpg|Thomas' Balloon Express HappyBirthdaySpecialThomas.png|Happy Birthday Special Thomas'PigPickUp.jpg|Thomas' Pig Pick Up TalkingThomas.jpg|2013 Talking Lights and Sounds Thomas AdventuresofThomas.jpg|(Left to Right:) Blue Snowplow Thomas, Fish-covered Thomas, and Paint-Splattered Thomas FishCoveredThomas.jpg|Fish Covered Thomas Thomas'CastleDelivery.png|Thomas' Castle Delivery Santalittleengine.jpg Roll&WhistleThomas.png|Roll & Whistle Thomas Egg&ConfettiCoveredThomas.JPG|Egg and Confetti-covered Thomas ThomasEngineGiftPack.jpg|Thomas Engine Gift Pack SamandtheGreatBellAccessoryPack.png|Thomas in the Sam and the Great Bell Accessory Pack Category:Vehicles Category:Engines